


The Spider

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan finds an unwanted guest in her boot. Faren comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

‘Morrigan?’

She had backed as far away from the creature as possible.

‘Morrigan?’

She had serious doubts about her ability to speak, or to move.

‘Morrigan, what’s the matter?’

She knew that she should have never agreed to sleep indoors. She turned to Faren.

‘There is a spider in my boot.’

\---

Faren picked up the boot, and looked inside. Nestling just below the tongue, in a fold in the leather, was a small, brown spider. He looked at it for a moment, then walked to the door and tipped the spider out into the hall. He watched it scurry away under the foot of a suit of armour. He turned back to Morrigan, whose face was a picture of disgust.

‘Why did you not throw it out of the window?’

\---

The dwarf perched at the end of her bed, and put her boot back where he had found it.

‘It’s not that kind of spider,’ he told her. ‘If I’d put it outside, it would have died.’

‘I see no problem with that.’ She sniffed. What did the dwarf care for the well-being of spiders? ‘Have we not killed scores of its kind already?’

‘Big ones, yes.’ He gave a shrug, and scratched at his beard. ‘But that one was little. And it wasn’t hurting anyone.’

He moved to the door before she had the chance to respond. ‘Dinner’s in the great hall. I thought you might want something...’

He left, and she stared at where he had been. Little indeed. 

As if he knew anything about the nature of spiders

\---

They were leaving the castle. Faren took the lead, plodding along and humming a small tune to himself as he did so. Morrigan decided that it was time to speak to him about the spider. She approached him.

‘You did not chide me,’ she said. ‘You did not chide me, but you could see that I was afraid. Why is that?’

Faren smiled. ‘There’s no shame in being afraid of spiders.’

He was provoking. Morrigan sighed. ‘I can change into a spider. You have seen me do it on many occasions. You still do not find it peculiar that I am afraid?’

Faren shook his head.

‘You turn into a big spider,’ he said. ‘That spider was small. It’s different.’

Morrigan knew that this was true. She thought of the smaller spider, and shuddered. ‘But it makes no sense.’

‘Fear seldom does.’

\---

They were silent for a while. Morrigan listened to the sound of their footfalls, and the footfalls of the others. Faren looked up at her. ‘You know, I don’t always like being underground. Some tunnels frighten me. It’s how things are, sometimes.’

Morrigan grimaced. ‘Now you jest.’

Faren smiled at her. She wanted to ask him more about the tunnels, but he looked so pleased with himself that she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She huffed a breath.

‘You are a strange little man.’

‘Oh,’ he said. 'I know that.’

He winked at her, then kept on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
